Cerberus' Dragon
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. A group of Quatro Cerberus Mages head to Hargeon and then Magnolia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[CD]**

 **Cerberus' Dragon**

 **[CD]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

After hearing rumors of a "Salamander" in town, Natsu Dragneel, his partner of an unknown species, Happy, and their senior in the Quatro Cerberus Guild, Bacchus Groh, had arrived in Hargeon by train to see who and what it was. Taking their time surveying the town, the three from Quatro Cerberus soon found the source of the rumors being a two-bit nimrod claiming to be the Salamander of their guild to a flock of women he was literally charming with magic, even though that title actually belonged to Natsu, who would never use Charm Magic to get a date in the first place, which left him both disappointed and annoyed at what he was seeing.

By his left side, Bacchus took a sip of alcohol from his gourd and slapped Natsu's back with a wide smile. "Cheer up, sport. You're definitely in a position to beat him up to make yourself feel better."

"Works every time." Happy inputted with a knowing grin.

Smirking viciously, Natsu moved past a "lovestruck" blonde girl and stood face to face with his imposter.

"Hello there." The blue-haired crook greeted him with an unsuspecting smile. "Would you like my autograph, my good friend?"

Chuckling in amusement, Natsu replied. "Actually, I want to know something." Having grabbed everyone's attention, he then grimaced when he asked. "How are you pretending to be the Salamander of Quatro Cerberus when you don't have the guild mark on your body, or the same hair color as him?"

As he gestured to the mark on his shoulder and rubbed his own hair for emphasis, Natsu soon saw the moron's eyes widen in fear and he couldn't restrain his panicked exclamation. "You're the real Salamander?!" With the Charm Magic worn off with the fool's own admission, he shook even more in terror seeing all the angry gazes on him.

"All right, jerk, explain yourself." Bacchus explained unamused. "Why were you using Charm Magic under my buddy's alias?"

"And don't say that you're a lonely, insecure fan because that's just lame." Happy added arms folded.

"Have mercy on my immortal soul, you guys and girls!" The fraudulent dope begged on the ground. "I was losing money for my apartment rent, so I grabbed a few things here and there that I tried to pawn, but my own guildmates at Titan Nose kicked me out for it!"

"And what happened after you were rendered homeless, Bora of Prominence?" Happy rhetorically asked with his eyes rolled at the same Bacchus and Natsu's were as a clear indication that they were unimpressed by the pathetic sob story.

Undeterred, Bora then said. "One day, I got a business offer from some rich freaks living at Bosco who were offering big Jewels if I got them a good deal of feminine goods!"

Unfortunately for him, admitting that he was a slave trafficker to the scandalized and outraged crowd only made things worse.

"You bastard!" Natsu barked in absolute fury. "I hope you're ready for a-"

"That's it!" A womanly voice yelled just as Natsu was about to march forward and put the hurt on Bora. Seeing who it was, Natsu, Bacchus, and Happy looked on gobsmacked as the blonde that the former passed earlier athletically kicked Bora in the face and persuade to beat the crap out of for a good full minute until the bastard was left unconscious. Panting out of exhaustion and residual anger, the blonde then had a worried look. "Wait, this doesn't count as assault, does it?"

Getting over his shock quickly, Bacchus laughed uproariously which Natsu and Happy soon followed with their own. As the laughter died down with the girl confused, the three Quatro Cerberus members then declared as one. "May your soul always be wild, little lady!" Although still confused and a little overwhelmed, the blonde soon smiled in appreciation at the praise.

 **[CD]**

 **Magnolia Town, Later in the Day**

After sorting out Bora's mess and introducing themselves to the girl named Lucy, the three Quatro Cerberus members decided to help the latter join a Mage Guild. Due to their own Guild Master Goldmine's picky nature to when it comes to women joining Quatro Cerberus, it was agreed that instead of getting Lucy's hopes up trying to make her fit in at their guild, the group of four would pay a visit to Magnolia Town which was home to Goldmine's starting guild, Fairy Tail, which Lucy had been deeply interested in, anyway. While Natsu had half a mind to just walk there instead of taking a train that would spur up motion sickness in him, Bacchus convinced him that the quicker they got to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the quicker they might be able to challenge their sparring friend from that guild, Erza Scarlet, once more, which Natsu couldn't ignore. Thankfully, with a special concoction that Happy had brought along for such occasions, Natsu was left unconscious during the train ride to Magnolia until being woken up with the smell of bath salts that were in Happy's possession.

Standing outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as night approached Magnolia, Bacchus grinned at Natsu in a way that unsettled Lucy. "Shall we knock?" He asked.

Grinning back, Natsu answered. "Yes!"

Together, the two then kicked the double doors back exclaiming. "Hey, Fairy Tail!" They then exclaimed in shock when a sword was thrown into the ground in front of them.

Seeing who it was, though, the redhaired and armored Fairy Tail Mage then bowed her head in apology. "Oh, Bacchus and friends. I'm sorry, I thought you were attacking the guild. You may hit me, if you must."

"Sure!" Bacchus said cheerfully before his hand was stopped by Natsu.

"We can fight each other later, Erza." The Dragon Slayer interjected before he then said. "Is your master around? A friend of ours wants to join your guild." Turning back to the entrance, Natsu called out. "Hey, Lucy, get over here!"

While Lucy interacted with some of the guildmembers and Erza introduced Bacchus and Happy to others that were interested, Natsu's Dragon sense of smell was attracted to a shapely brunette around his age or a year older sitting by the bar that smelled of alcohol mixed with pine. Having a good feeling about her, Natsu sat on the seat next to her and said. "Want to have a drinking contest, gorgeous? Loser does a favor for the winner?"

The brunette laughed outlook with a smirk. "Okay, but it's your funeral, bad boy."

Several drink-filled barrels later, and the brunette, Cana Alberona, was down for the count much to Fairy Tail's surprise. Doing what he could to sober Cana back to consciousness, Natsu asked her. "Remember what we talked about, Cana? You owe me a favor."

"Yeah." Cana slurred in her response following with. "What do you want?"

Natsu smiled genuinely with a blush to match. "Can you come with me on a tour of the whole country? Like a date between you and me?"

"Oh, I love the looks of this!" The bartender, Mirajane Strauss, squealed in excitement while Cana blushed at Natsu's question.

"Way to go, Cana!" Cana's regular drinking friend, Wakaba Mine, cheered.

"Finally!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu's going on a date!"

"How come you didn't let me take a shot at her, Natsu?" Bacchus demanded in an annoyed manner. "I thought we were in this fight together."

Natsu scoffed unamused. "Because you'd perv on her for every passing second, Bacchus. Cana deserves better than that."

As Cana grew a smile with her blushing face, Erza looked upon Natsu proudly. "That's correct, Natsu." She then turned a disappointed eye at Bacchus. "Too bad that most of your guild don't see things as you do."

"That hurt, my fine woman!" Bacchus cried out in a dramatic way.

"Enough, people." Cana called out before turning a warm look to Natsu and kissed him to everyone's surprise. "Want to go in the morning, Natsu?" She asked once the kiss broke.

Natsu's face split in a wide, excited grin. "Oh, yeah! We're going wild!" Enthusiastic, he picked up Cana by the waist to undergo more lip lock.

 **[CD]**

 **Got the idea for this on SpaceBattles from Warmachine375 when I talked about making story versions of my prior one-shots, The Future Mister Fiore and Scaled Dragon. Of course, while I don't have any antipathy for Quatro Cerberus, in my defense, we never got to see their canonical guild base or any canonical female members in the anime/manga compared to Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, so I can't really imagine a full story of Natsu being in Quatro Cerberus and staying in that guild when there are many love interests for him in Fairy Tail from Lucy and the Strauss Sisters to Erza and Cana.**

 **Looking back on my last one-shot, Lies and Concerns, though, I think I should've explained it better with the AU circumstances, but what's done is done. See you all soon.**


End file.
